Outsider
by Hyasinth
Summary: Colonel William Tavington is somehow transported to modern time after Killing Gabriel Martin. He is found by shy, logical girl who becomes caught up in far more than she had expected the night that she took the colonel into her home.
1. Chapter 1

*Sigh* Okay here it goes; I do not own the Patriot, or any of the characters in it. Wow it was almost painful to write that.

Jessie Evans emerged from her office building at midnight. She trudged to her car in a tired daze. She took a sip of her cold coffee and jammed her keys into the ignition. She backed her car out of its spot and rolled out onto the road. As she pushed her car towards the promise of her warm bed, she felt an impact against the hood of her car. She abruptly halted the car and scrambled out of the driver's side door. Lying there in front of her car was a distinctly human figure.

"Dammit!" Jessie knelt next to the body and put fingers to its neck. She was relieved beyond belief when she felt the distinct rhythm of a pulse. As she let out a breath, Jessie began to take in the appearance of the person. It was a handsome male dressed in revolutionary war era clothing. The long hair and outdated clothing first struck her as weird, but she figured that he was just a revolutionary war reenactor. She saw a lot of those in South Carolina.

As Jessie was busy with her thoughts, the man began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at her with curiosity. Before Jessie could say anything, he closed his eyes and let out a breath. He seemed fine and Jessie couldn't afford to take him to the hospital anyway, but Jessie knew that she couldn't just leave the man lying there in the street. Grudgingly, she forced her arms under his and with quite a bit of effort, dragged him into the car.

"Why do I have to be so freakin sympathetic," Jessie mumbled to herself as she drove home. When she pulled up in front of her house, Jessie yet again shoved her hands into the man's armpits and began to drag him. Getting him into the house wasn't too much of a challenge, but getting him onto the couch was a whole other story. Jessie tried resting his upper body on the couch, but the moment she let go to grab his legs, the man slid off the couch and landed on the white carpet with a thud. She decided to start with his legs and try again, but the exact same thing happened in reverse order. For the third try, she decided to do something different. She knelt on the floor and tried to push the man's body up onto the couch. Half way through the pitiful attempt, Jessie fell and landed on the ground, with the man's limp body lying across hers. The small twenty four year old pushed his tall, muscular body off of hers and sat up. She decided to give one more attempt rather than just leave his body where it was. She propped him up against the base of the couch and walked around to the back. She again put her hands under his arms and pulled him up so that he was sitting on the couch. From there she was able to adjust the body so that it was lying down.

After everything that night, Jessie was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep, but considering the stranger sleeping on her couch, she figured that would be a bad idea. She decided instead to walk around the small wall separating the front room and the kitchen and sit down at the table where she could see him. Jessie meant to stay awake until the man woke up, but sometimes one can't help but fall asleep.

The next morning, Jessie woke up to find the barrel of a gun pressed against her temple.

"Turn around." She heard someone say. Jessie did just that, and after a one hundred and eighty degree turn, Jessie found two grey eyes trained on her.

"Where am I?" demanded the man, "did I stutter?" asked the man when Jessie failed to answer.

"No," she said. "And you're in my house in South Carolina."

"This is not South Carolina."

"Yes it is. I've lived here my whole life." At this statement the man's face flashed with confusion, but set on anger.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"I hit you with my car" The same look came over the man's face as the last time.

"What is a car, and why did you attack me with it. Are you with the rebels?" Jessie had no Idea what he meant.

"I didn't attack you, it was an accident, and what do you mean by what's a car?"

"I have never before heard of such a thing."

"Are you serious?" Jessie could tell by the look on his face that he was in fact serious. "You know, a car. You drive around in it."

"Do you mean a cart?" he asked.

"No, a car." Jessie was really beginning to think that this man was crazy. Had he hit his head when she ran into him? "What year do you think it is, sir?"

"1780, of course."

"It's 2012," Jessie had not finished her statement because she was cut off.

"Do not lie to me wench! I know what year it is and I know that this is not South Carolina!" the man must have lowered his gun at one point because he raised it again towards Jessie.

"Please, Sir. Just calm down. I can prove that I'm not lying to you." The man lowered his gun and Jessie led him over to her calendar on which the date was clear. In bold letters it stated July 14th, 2012. The man looked confused, and slightly defeated, though it was hard to tell. "Look sir," Jessie began, "I don't know what's going on either, but I think that you should just try to calm down and we can work this out." The man nodded and sat down at the table. "Would you like some coffee?" Jessie asked. The man nodded and Jessie got up and made the coffee.

Jessie set down a mug of coffee in front of the man, which he studied inquisitively. Jessie sat down across from him and took a sip of her own coffee.

"Okay. So, I think that we should try and work this out." Jessie had always been a logical person and at times like this it showed.

"Indeed", agreed the man.

"So, we know that you don't know where you are, and I don't where you're from. Do you have any idea how you got here?"

"No," answered the man. So far this conversation had been getting them nowhere. With a sigh, Jessie stood from her seat and picked up the man's empty mug. She walked to the sink and began to wash it.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" she called from the kitchen.

"Considering, that I don't know where I am, the answer would be a no."

"Do you have any money?" she asked.

"No." came the man's simple answer.

"Well, I guess that you can stay here until we figure something out."

"That is very kind, miss, but I will be fine on my own." Jessie really wanted to accept his offer, but she knew that she would never be able to sleep again if she just let him go.

"No sir, I insist. At least sleep and eat here."

"All right then, I will stay."

"Great. I'll go get you some blankets and you can set them up on the couch. Today's Sunday so I have the day off, but I have to go into work tomorrow.

"You work?" asked the man, slightly taken aback.

"Uhh, yeah."

"But you are a woman."

"Women work here."

"How strange. And I suppose they go to battle as well," he added with a slight chuckle.

"Yup," answered Jessie, who couldn't help but giggle at the expression on the man's face. "Are you hungry?"

"I suppose."

"Kay you hand tight and I'll make breakfast, and please put the piston down." The man put down his gun and Jessie went into the kitchen to make breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own The Patriot or any of the characters in it.

Jessie sat down at her round table and placed a plate of eggs in front of the man across from her.

"If you're going to be staying here, I think that we should at least know each other's names." The man put his fork and looked at her for a moment before deciding whether or not to answer. He put down his fork and answered.

"Tavington."

"That's your name?"

"My name is William Tavington, but you call me Tavington."

"Okay then, Tavington. I'm Jessie." Jessie stuck out her hand for a handshake and was pleasantly surprised when he took her fingers and kissed her knuckles. Jessie could feel a blush spreading to her cheeks. She hoped that William didn't notice. Jessie looked over his red jacked and dark riding boots.

"Are you planning on wearing that?"

"Of course, I have no other clothes."

"Then I should probably get you some."

"Where are you planning on getting them?"

"I'll just run down to the store and get some. You can come too and pick."

"Women and men shop together here?"

"yeah."

"How… interesting."

"Whatever, just get over it. We should probably go now before the store gets to crowded. Are you done with that?"

"I suppose," said Tavington as he stood up and pushed his plate towards her.

"You can just put that in the sink," said Jessie as she slipped her feet into her shoes. William walked to the sink and awkwardly put his plate in it. 'This truly is a strange place,' he thought. Jessie stepped out of the door and Tavington followed. Jessie locked the door behind her and started down her front steps to her car. As Jessie was unlocking the car door and William was examining the car like some kind of strange beast, Jessie's neighbor popped her head out of her door to say hello. Jessie was lucky that the little old lady was sight impaired and couldn't see anything other than that Jessie wasn't alone that day.

"Hello dear," called .

"Hi ," responded Jessie.

"Who's your friend?" asked as she tried to examine the scene over the rim of her spectacles.

"This is William," answered Jessie.

"He sounds handsome, you should bring him over so that we can meet eachother."

"Maybe later," said Jessie, "We have somewhere to be."

"Well, I'll see you later then," said who then turned around and went back into her house.

Jessie finished unlocking the doors and climbed into the driver's seat of the car. She peeked out the other door at William, "you coming?" she asked.

"What is this thing?"

"It's my car."

"That thing that attacked me with?"

"I did not attack you, it was an accident, and you're much safer inside of the car that out." William looked the car up and down one more time before climbing in. He copied Jessie's movements and buckled the seatbelt. Jessie backed out of her driveway and on to the road. The drive to Target was silent, but the silence caused it to drag on. When Jessie pulled into the parking lot, she turned to face William. He was looking around in awe.

"Come on," said Jessie as she swung her long legs out of the car. "Let's go in." William slowly opened his door and stepped out.

"This is the store?"

"This is the parking lot, we're about to go into the store. Just watch out for cars okay."

"I can take care of myself woman."

"Okay then. Why don't you just lead the way." William fixed his jacket and looked at the building with his nose in the air, trying not to show how nervous he was. He took a few steps forward, and was fine, until he step right in front of a car that was backing out. He was hit lightly by the back of the car and got dirt prints on his coat. He tried to wipe them off while the driver yelled at him and Jessie laughed at him. He decided to try again. The next time he was smart enough to avoid the cars and managed to make it across the parking lot. He was proud of himself, until he couldn't figure out how to work the door. Jessie just smirked at him with her arms crossed as he tried repeatedly to open the exit only door.

He was so intent on opening the door that he didn't notice Jessie slip away and go in through the correct door. She walked around the building so that she was facing him from the other side of door. Tavington looked just plain confused for a moment, but was careful not to show it. Jessie motioned to the other door while laughing. Tavington shot her daggers before cautiously trying the other door and actually succeeding.

Jessie laughed for a minute or so as the two of them walked through the store. William tried to keep his face blank, he did not appreciate being laughed at, but people were staring as it was and he did not want to do anything to draw any more attention that he already was.

When Jessie stopped laughing, she led him to the men's clothing section. The men's department was at the end, so they had to pass almost everything else to get there. Jessie couldn't help but giggle at his looks of wonder and puzzlement. When they reached the adult clothing section, Jessie led William through the women's section to get to the men's section. William looked around and found his face coloring as he spotted the women's underwear.

"What have you never seen women's underwear before?" Jessie teased.

"Of course I have, I just find it strange how shameless you all are, displaying men's and women's garments so close together."

"Well then, stop staring and let's go pick stuff for you." The two walked through the women's section until they emerged in the men's clothing area.

"You look like you're about a medium size, so just keep that in mind as you pick." William wandered off towards the shirts while Jessie looked at underwear. She figured that he would need some new sets, but could imagine him grabbing any himself. She saw a pair of Pop Eye boxers and considered grabbing them, but she didn't think that Tavington would find them quite as amusing. Jessie settled on a three pack of briefs and went to go find William. He was looking at black tee-shirts. He turned around when he heard Jessie and he instantly noticed the underwear in her hand.

"What are you doing with those, put them away," said William in a way that Jessie found funny.

"I thought that you might need some, so I grabbed these. If you don't want me holding them, then you take them," Jessie said as she held the underwear out to William. He snatched the bundle out of her hand and shoved a black tee-shirt and pair of blue jeans towards her.

"I have selected these."

"Okay, do you want to try them on."

" I suppose."

"Come on," said Jessie as she grabbed his arm and led him to the changing rooms. This particular store had an open changing area, so Jessie was able to wait right by the door. William seemed to be taking an extremely long time, so Jessie knocked on the door.

"Need any help in there?" Jessie jested. William personally did not find her funny. She was starting to get on his nerves. With a sigh, William opened the door and stepped out of the changing room.

"You look good," said Jessie' "I don't think that you need any new shoes. What you have on now should be fine." William turned to go change into his other clothes, but Jessie stopped him.

"How about you just where them out." William went back to grab his old clothes and he and Jessie set off towards the cash register.

"Wait, hold on," said Jessie as she abruptly stopped, "There's one more thing that we need to get." Jessie steered William towards the hair care section. She grabbed two bottles of axe hair and a sparkly pink hairbrush. They started to walk back towards the front of the building and Jessie stopped one more time to grab a toothbrush. They checked out and walked back to the car. When they were in the car Jessie handed William the hair products and underwear, then pulled out and drove home.


	3. Favor

Hello, all my lovelies. I have a small favor that I would like to ask of you. Let me explain...

In my acting class, we all had to write, direct, and star in a video and we're having a little viewership contest. Whoever get's the most views wins 500 dollars.

So if you would like to help me, pleas watch the video at this link, and tell your friends to as well. I will let you know right now that we all have to do a series of five videos and this is my least favorite of my five.

watch?v=FEkvqlerfoE


	4. AN Update

Hi, everyone. I would just like to thank any and all who watched my video for acting class and let you know that I have posted my second and third at

watch?v=hnx-UmeDHs0

watch?v=2BUryneHUQY

You guys have been such a big help with this (I'm in second, and might overtake first :)). More real chapters on the way.

Hope everyone had a great new years, 3 ya,

Hyasinth


End file.
